Rogue et ses habitudes douteuses
by Berger Verger Gerber
Summary: Rogue et ses habitudes douteuses... le titre dit tout. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.


"Dans la grande salle, Rogue regardait Hermione d'un air pensif.  
  
Ses longs cheveux auburn ondulaient comme de l'eau et miroitaient en tombant gracieusement sur sa poitrine volumineuse. Le regard avide de Rogue s'y attarda un instant...  
  
Sans savoir exactement combien de temps il avait fixé les formes pour le moins généreuse de Miss Granger, Rogue sursauta et se dit à lui même "Severus, tu n'es qu'un pervers. Tu fantasmes sur une de tes étudiantes qui, soit dit en passant, se prend pour mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, et tu n'es même pas foutu de l'appeler par son prénom dans ces dits fantasmes. Pathétique.  
  
Mais cette conscience intérieure qui faisait voguer ces pensées insolites fut aussitôt réprimée par un nouveau geste d'Hermione, inconsciente de tant de beauté, naïve et toute vierge. Gracieuse, elle jacassait avec un groupe d'amis d'un sujet probablement à la hauteur de ses attentes - comme elle était intelligente ! - en repoussant discrètement de son visage une mèche insolite de cheveux épars.  
  
Elle se retourna lentement, et il sentit posés sur lui ses yeux noisette. Son regard devint insistant. La jeune fille n'écoutait plus ses amies. Elle transperçait Rogue de ses yeux, le dénudant à toute vitesse dans son imagination, rougissant aussi. Il s'en rendit compte, et pour la faire rougir davantage, il lui sourit.  
  
Ce sourire. Son unique sourire en fait. Il y a des gens qui ont toute une gamme de sourires pour chaque occasion. Un fier, l'autre triste, et voilà un nerveux... Severus, Maître des potions à Poudlard n'en avait qu'un seul. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Son sourire habituel était sarcastique, narquois. Mais là, il venait de faire un sourire presque tendre à Miss Granger.  
  
Hermione soutint son regard faussement détaché encore un peu, juste un peu, qui sembla unir dans l'impossible du temps des vagues d'idées coquines ; puis, après avoir laissé entre eux deux une réciproque impression de picots dans l'estomac, leurs yeux aimantés se lâchèrent, mutinés. Prise au dépourvu, Miss Parfaite se retourna instinctivement vers son cercle restreint d'amis et murmura...  
  
L'expression de ses amies ne manqua pas de la faire vivement baisser les yeux. Elle marmonna quelque chose, esquissa un faible sourire et partit dans un froissement d'étoffe. Rogue la suivit des yeux, son regard s'accrochant subrepticement à ses hanches se balançant de gauche à droite. Il s'avança un peu, attiré, irréversiblement séduit. Il la suivit à son insu jusqu'à sa chambre de préfète en chef.  
  
Pourquoi était-elle partie? pourquoi se dirigeait-elle vers sa chambre de préfète en chef? toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans la tête de Rogue. Mais la meilleure était "pourquoi je la suis?"... Pourquoi se sentait-il irrémédiablement attiré par cette Miss perfection? elle n'avais rien de particulier à part de l'intelligence à revendre, une poitrine volumineuse et des hanches parfaites... des attributs qu'ont retrouve rarement chez une seule et même personne  
  
Il respira profondément en pensant à cette perfection qui venait de s'enfermer dans une chambre, avec... avec un lit... et il songea avec consternation qu'elle était probablement en train de se déshabiller. Il l'imagina nue, sa peau de nacre brillant dans la mi obscurité, étendue sur le lit à baldaquin, l'invitant à... "Non, non, non!", se dit-il. Il s'accota au mur et ferma les yeux, laissant ses mains glisser jusqu'à son entrejambe enflammé.  
  
Il se masturbait en plein couloir. Le couvre feu venait tout juste de sonner, alors il était fort probable qu'un quelconque retardataire le surprenne dans cette position pour le moins embarrassante. Ou même un professeur, qui sait ? n'importe qui aurait pu arriver et le voir en train de faire quelque chose qu'on pouvait facilement trouver dégoûtant, surtout lorsque cet acte est pratiqué dans un lieu public. Mais étrangement, Rogue n'en fut que plus excité.  
  
" Hum, hum." Le professeur Rogue frissonna. Retirant machinalement sa main de cet endroit humide et insolite, sous sa robe froissée, détachant son corps insatisfait du mur contre lequel la courbure extatique de la masturbation l'avait appuyé, il se retourna craintivement vers un crapaud beige et gras à forme humaine, petit et coiffé d'une mouche gluante, qui le fixait de ses yeux avides.  
  
La chose le regarda un instant, eut une moue de dégoût, se détourna et disparut dans un brouillon de vapeur d'eau. C'était une illusion -mais Rogue en eut tout de même le souffle coupé. Il se ravisa, respira un peu plus profondément et continua sa besogne orgasmique en plein couloir. Il haletait, se masturbant sans relâche depuis quelques instants déjà. Il poussa un long soupir satisfait et lâcha enfin son sexe ruisselant de sperme.  
  
Loin d'être honteux, Severus soupira, se releva dignement et s'éloigna. Il alla vers les sous-sols de l'école en prévoyant se préparer une potion de sommeil dans l'espoir de dormir. Car, il savais bien que, sans cette potion, il ne pourrait pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Avec tout ce qui était arrivé... et la nuit était loin d'être terminée.  
  
La préparation fut trop longue pour son habitude. Les conséquences de ses actions s'éclaircissaient maintenant que l'excitation du moment s'était dissipée ; sans cesse, il interrompait son travail complexé, rongé par des questions constantes. Entre deux "Comment ais-je pu ?" et "...mon dieu que j'aimerais qu'elle me...", il négligea d'y ajouter un élément secondaire, mais pourtant essentiel, qui fit virer sa potion d'un rouge trop chaleureux.  
  
Il la but d'un trait quand même, soupirant d'aise lorsque l'effet léthargique de la potion se fit sentir. Il s'étendit sur le long fauteuil brodé d'argent et ferma de nouveaux ses yeux noirs, pour sombrer dans un sommeil artificiel et réparateur. La couleur rouge n'étant pas inoffensive, il dormit plus qu'à l'habitude et ne s'éveilla que lorsqu'il sentit un poids délicieusement féminin contre son corps endormi.  
  
Son regard noir et perçant scruta les ténèbres de son cachot adoré, abordant des teintes légèrement plus pastel : c'était le jour. Peu à peu, il reprit conscience, conscience de lui-même, de sa position, de sa raison d'être. La potion avait apaisé son esprit. Il fut submergé d'une brume émotionnelle très proche de la honte et assez chaleureuse, juste avant de sentir à nouveau cette pression sur son corps qui s'était évanouie en s'éveillant. Brusqué, il tenta un mouvement pour se lever mais une voix claire l'en empêcha, forte, emportant vers son oreille une nouvelle brume de chaleur, une haleine qu'il avait imaginée tant de fois : "Ça va, professeur Rogue ? "  
  
Il ne put répondre, submergé par un désir inimaginable. Ce corps pressé contre le sien, cette présence au-dessus de lui, ce souffle sensuel dans son cou appartenaient à Miss Hermione Granger, la perfection qu'il abhorrait autant qu'il désirait... Il étouffa un râle puis entoura le cou de la jeune fille de ses bras, pressant son visage contre le sien, totalement abandonné.  
  
Elle ne parut même pas surprise par cette attitude, comme si elle avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie. Rogue n'avait jamais embrassé de femme beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Mais vu l'effet que Miss Granger lui faisait, il se dit qu'il aurait dû tenter l'expérience bien avant. Après tout, s'il était assez tordu pour se masturber en plein couloir, il pouvait bien désirer une jeune femme dont il avait l'âge d'être le père.  
  
Naïve, elle s'étendit sensuellement, déployant toute la longueur de son corps minuscule sur le sien pour mieux le posséder, le vouloir, son but extrême. Elle se courba pour mieux accueillir un nouveau baiser, presque animal, tirant sur sa robe pour parvenir à son but ultime... ...mais alors qu'elle y parvenait... ...oh, vous voyez ? Tsé, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ! Aaah ! Ooh, déception..." 


End file.
